I Miss You
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: This is what I think will happen during Season 4. Summary sucks. Just read. Rated: T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: I Miss You

My Season 4 of Glee

Chapter 1: I miss you

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**Finns POV: **

Rachel's train started leaving. I decided to run with the train until it was out of sight. Then I stopped. I walked back and everyone was staring at me.

"You did the right thing man." Puck said while patting my shoulders.

"I know. But I feel like her heart is broken." I mumbled.

"She knows you love her Finn and just wanted her to chase her dream with nothing in the way." Quinn said. I nodded. Then I started to head for my car. Brittany and Santana ran up and hugged me.

"She still loves you. Trust me." Brittany said. I then nodded and headed into my vehicle and drove to my house.

**Rachel's POV:  
**I am waiting for my dad's in front of the NAYDA. I can't believe Finn decided to break up with me and enter the army. What was he thinking? My cell rang. I looked at the caller idea and guess who it was? Finn.  
Me=Regular, **Finn= Bold**

Hello?

**Rachel? Are you at New York City yet?**

Yes. I'm in front of NAYDA waiting for my dad's. I can't do this Finn. I miss you too much. I need to come back.

**No. Rachel you can't come back. Please follow your dreams. **

I can't. Why would you join the army? How can you do that to me?

**Rachel. I am trying to make my dad happy. I love you. **

With that he hung up.

**Finn's POV:  
**I am watching TV with Kurt, mom, and step dad Burt. Then I heard the phone ring. Mom got up and answered it. She came back with the phone in her hand.

"It's one of Rachel's dad's." she said. I took the phone.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hi. Rachel isn't here. Do you know where she is? We are really worried." He said.

"No. I was on the phone with her and she said she was in front of NAYDA. She isn't their?" I asked just a worried. Everyone saw my worried expression.

"No. She isn't answering her calls. If you hear from her please call us. We are heading back to the hotel." He said.

"Yes. Of course." I said. Then he hung up so I did.

"What happened? What did Rachel's dad want?" Kurt's questioned.

"She isn't in NAYDA. She is missing." I said with tears down my face.

"What!" everyone exclaimed. Then ran over and hugged me.

"I am going to contact everyone from "The New Directions" and see if they heard anything." I said. Kurt came and helped me. No one has heard anything from her. I am panicking. We went back into the living room and told mom and Burt. I then went back to my room and lied down.

That's it for Chapter 1. What do you think happened to Rachel? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW please!


	2. Chapter 2: What Are You Doing Here?

Chapter 2: What Are You Doing Here?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

**Quinn's POV:**  
I got a call from Kurt saying that Rachel is missing. Oh no. Finn is probably devastated. I wonder where she is.

"Quinn. Your friend is at the door." My mom yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said. I then headed downstairs and was shocked to see who was at the door. It's a crying Rachel.

"Mom? Can you give us a minute?" I asked my mom she nodded. I told Rachel to come in and closed the door and took her to my room. I will call Finn soon to let him know everything is alright.

"What happened? Why are you back? I thought you were in New York City?" I questioned.

"Finn broke up with me before I got on the train. He didn't tell you guys? He told me he was joining the army. I can't believe him. I love him Quinn. I decided I can't go so I came back." She sobbed.

"Want a drink of water?" I asked. She nodded.

"Be right back." I said. I went to the bathroom and called Finn.

**Finn's POV:  
**I am watching TV with Kurt, mom, and Burt and then my cell rang. I looked at the caller id.

"Hey Quinn. What's up?" I asked. She told me Rachel just got to her place. She said she is heartbroken. I said I was on my way over.

"Rachel is at Quinn's house. She just got there. Mom can you call her dad's and let her know? I am going to talk to her. I said. Mom shook her head. I grabbed my cars keys and entered my Nissan Maxima and drove to Quinn's house. When I got there her mom let me in. She hugged me and told me Quinn was upstairs in her bedroom with Rachel. I said thanks and headed upstairs.

**Rachel's POV:**  
I am telling Quinn all about my feelings. Then a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Quinn said. Guess who entered. Finn. I am mad that Quinn called him. I looked over at her with devil eyes and she went out of the room. Finn came over to sit next to me but I stood up.

"Rachel. What are you doing back?" he asked.

"I can't go. Not without you. Why would you join the army?" I muttered. I looked up at him. He looked guilty. What did he do?

"Well. I didn't actually join the army. I lied. I thought it would make you follow your dreams." He said. I looked at him pissed. He lied to me? He nearly gave me a hardtack.

"WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME." I SCREAMED. I heard a bunch of people outside Quinn's door. I opened the door and their stood the whole Glee club. I ran out the house crying. I hear Finn calling my name but I ignored. I started to cross the street when I heard people saying look out. then I blanked out.

Dun. Dun. Dun. What happened to Rachel? Will Finchel be back? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

Chapter 3: The Accident.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I WISH I DID.

Finn's POV:

Rachel was yelling at me. She opened the door and the whole glee club was there listening. She then ran out the door. I followed and everyone else was behind me. A car was coming and Rachel didn't notice. We all screamed look out she turned around with tears in her eyes but she didn't see. The car hit her. We all ran over. I was the fastest. Rachel was out.

"Rachel. Someone call 911!" I screamed. Puck called 911 and they were here in an instant. The other car drove away.

"What happened?" asked a ambulance as I hopped in the ambulance. Everyone else was going to meet me at the hospital

"Well she was going to her car and she didn't see the other car coming and we did. We yelled at her to move but she didn't hear us on time." I said while stuttering.

"Ok. It looks like she just has a mild concussion, but we are just going to check when we get to the hospital." He stated. I nodded. We got to the hospital and they brought Rachel to a room. They told me to wait here and I called her dads. They are coming from New York City now. The rest of the Glee club got there.

"Is she ok?" Kurt asked with tears running down his face as well as everyone else.

"They said she might have a mild concussion but they are checking on her now." I sighed.

"It's all my fault.." I said while putting my hands up to my face and crying. Puck came over to me.

"Dude. It's not your fault." He said trying to comfort me but it didn't work. Just then a nurse came out.

"Rachel Berry is going to be ok. She has a mild concussion. She will be in the hospital until her condition is better." She explained.

"Oh thank the lord." Santana said.

"One person is allowed in there." He said. I ran right into the room and sat in a chair..

"Rachel. I know you can't hear me but I feel so bad. I thought that setting you free was a good thing but I was wrong. I love you. When you wake up and are better I am coming to New York City with you. I will go to a college there or just have fun there for a year. I love you so much. I am never leaving you. I will stay with you till the day you die." I said squeezing her hand. I sat their crying and her two dads walked In an hour later.

"Oh my god Rachel" one of her dads screamed.

"Finn. Is she going to be alright?" the other dad said.

"Yes. She has a mild concussion. We shouldn't have gone on with the plan. I love your daughter to much and I am getting back together with her when she wakes up." I stated.

**That's it! I know it's short. So her dads were the ones who set up the whole breakup. Hm. Didn't see that one coming did you? Anyone love it? Hate it? All you have to do is press the little review button and you are good. REVIEW!  
-Sammi**


End file.
